Jealousy In Love
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Satine had been far too in love to die. But the real world didn't work like that. There were petty emotions like jealousy and hatred to get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Moulin Rouge today so I decided to write this short little drabble piece x Please read and review x**

The last few weeks have been a whirlwind of emotions, of pain and fear and love. He has been torn in so many directions that he hardly knows which way is up anymore, never mind how to get there.

It was all because of the Moulin Rouge. That place had brought him so much sorrow, and yet so much joy.

He wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or not, not yet.

Right now though he missed Satine too much to be of any use. Every second her name pounded through his head, drumming into it like a heartbeat until he was breathing her very name into his soul and keeping it there forever.

She had been far too young to die, far too beautiful.

Far too in love.

But the real world didn't work like that. Christian could write all he liked about love and courage and mountains and none of that would be worth anything real.

In the real world there was jealousy, hatred, anger. They weren't tragically amazing, merely tragic.

It wasn't nearly as much fun to write when you were living it. But that element of truth made it all the more real, to you, to the audience.

And the audience was everything in showbiz.

It's why Christian found it so easy to write 'Spectacular Spectacular'. He wrote it about his own life and could write for pages at a time.

Satine was weaves through the pages, her beauty, her intelligence, her strength. She played in the jaws of the tiger, daring to get caught.

Only she had, and it has nearly destroyed them both.

Jealousy was a petty emotion, but one Christian did not feel fleetingly. It burned through him like wildfire, consuming everything in its path. Satine was right when she said that his jealousy would drive him mad.

It almost did.

But jealousy didn't matter, not really.

No matter what he'd loved her, even when she'd appeared to have betrayed him, when she seemed to have left him. His heart never faltered, only increasing in its intensity as time grew on, strengthening his jealousy.

Despite everything, Satine had always loved him back, despite her outward appearances.

They'd loved and fought and loved each other.

They'd had beauty, truth, freedom on their side.

But most of all they'd had love.

And even that was strong enough to save Satine in the end.

Their lives were not fairy tales or stories. They bled and hurt and felt. Too much.

It has nearly killed both of them. And when they'd just thought they'd finally be together, Fate had snatched Satine, right from Christian's arms.

Even love wasn't enough in the end. Not in reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**This might end up a three-shot, it depends x Please read and review to tell me what you think :)**

She supposed that this was her punishment for the life she lived.

This was punishment for who she was, what she had been. She was the target of a tug of war between Love and Jealousy, somehow stuck in the middle between the two.

There was only one side she would ever be on, the one with Christian holding her tightly and telling her how much he loved her, not the side with the Duke clutching at her possessively, like he owned her.

She refused to be owned.

But that side was so much stronger, as it often was. Love was often overpowered by hatred, anger fuelling the flames until it was all burnt away. Her love for Christian had burned like that, but not like the spark of a fire, ready to destroy everything in its path.

It had been a candle, a steady glow of light to guide her way in the darkness.

And even that had been enough to destroy her.

She supposed this was her punishment, to be unable to live a life with the man he loved and know it, even if she didn't.

Satine couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

But despite everything she still died in his arms, holding her tightly to him to tell her how much he loved her.

The universe would give her that at least, the price of the game Fate played with Love and Jealousy.

If that was what she got, then it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a last little bit to this - please read and review to tell me what you think xx**

Sometimes (all of the time) he thinks about her, and it drives him crazy.

Because he's stuck here, without her, and it's going to drive him mad. It's unhinging him, as he imagines he hears her voice as he climbs the stairs or catches a waft of her perfume in a street she never visited.

It's like torture, to be here without her, knowing that he'll never see her again. Fate is too cruel for happy endings like that.

He knows that he should be grateful for the time that he'd had - after all she'd lasted much longer than anyone had originally expected her to, and he likes to think that maybe that was because of him.

But he's selfish, because he's always been selfish when it comes to her, except when it's about her.

Instead he's jealous because she's gone and at peace and he's still here, stuck on surviving because he knows that she'd never want him to give up, to let go. He's jealous because she was allowed to let go, and leave him all alone to pick up the pieces.

It's lonely and quiet and painful, to know that he'll never hear the swish of her skirts as she sneaks through his door again or hear her sing.

But he carries on going, because he knows that's what she wanted and because if it's something she wanted then it's what he wants too, even if he really doesn't. He loved (loves) her too much to have it any other way.


End file.
